Ichikawa Arata
Ichikawa Arata or Arata Ichikawa is the main male character of the series. Personality Arata is referred by Hikaru as a "perverted prince". Due to his good looks, he draws the attention of countless girls and he takes pleasure in sleeping with them with no intentions of having a relationship with them. Due to his past, he has trouble emotionally connecting with people and maintaining relationships. He is very rebellious and mischivious, and also smokes. When he first met Hikaru, he stole her first kiss, and later tries to seduce her while she is passed out, but decides against it once realizing how much he cares for her. As he gets to know Hikaru, he learns to accept people and grows to love Hikaru. He is part of the karate club at school. Appearance Arata has dark brown hair and blue eyes (the only thing that tells him apart from Takara is their eye colors). He is tall and slim. Story Arata is an illegitimate child; his English mother had an affair with his Japanese father, who abandoned his mother when she became pregnant. His mother died after giving birth to him and he was raised by his maternal grandfather, who depised him. Feeling lonely and unloved, he began living on his own and living on the edge. He knew that Takara is his older half-brother and enrolled in Takara's school to confront him and admit that he hates him and their father. Before getting into the school, he encountered Hikaru and saved her, and stole her first kiss as a reward. He continued teasing her and tried to seduce her with intents on hurting Takara. However, as he gets to know her, he gradually falls in love with her and subsequently tells her that she is the only one for him. After repeated rejections, he convinces her to go on a date with him after her breakup with Takara. During the date, she returns Arata's feelings, much to his delight and happiness, even saying that he is so happy he can die. They date for a while and by all appearances it was a good relationship. However, when Takara kisses Hikaru and tells Arata that he wants her back, Arata notices that Hikaru doesn't resist Takara and concludes that she still loved Takara all along. He breaks up with her, but tells Takara that they will have a karate match and the winner will have Hikaru as his lover. At the match, Takara is injured and Arata is about to win, before he deliberately loses and tells him to make Hikaru happy. While waiting at the train station, he is surprised to see Hikaru hug him and kiss him as she tells him that she loves him. He warns her that even if she regrets it later on, he won't let her go and they kiss again. As they ride the train together and she says his name in her sleep, he kisses her. 10 months later, he prepares a birthday dinner for Hikaru, after which, they attempt to take the next level in their relationship. But he decides against it because he had been immature before meeting her and wants to be a man when they have their first time, and they fall asleep in each other's name. Years later, Arata marries Hikaru and they have an infant son. Category:Characters Trivia -Named the dog he and Hikaru found together after her nickname. -Despite his behavior in school, Arata is an intelligent student as he scored the highest score on his entrance exam and was chosen a first year representative on the opening ceremony - He's good at cooking and practiced a more advanced form of karate called Kyokushin Karate. -Due to his fighting skills and striking resemblance to Takara, Arata became extremely popular with the karate club much to his chagrin. Relationships Arata's sole love interest is Hikaru. Before meeting Hikaru, he engaged in sexual relations with countless girls he did not like and used purely to toy with. He was also well-known to berate Takara and shrug of any relationship offered to him. This was due to the loneliness and unwanted feelings from his childhood. At first, he planned to use Hikaru for sex and personal fun. However, the more she rejected him and the more he got to know her, caused him to gradually fall in love with her and set out to win her affection. Since he does not like Takara, he cared less if stealing Hikaru from him hurt his feelings. But, by the end of the series, with Hikaru's help, Arata and Takara become a bit closer as half-brothers, evident when Arata let Takara win the karate match and when he gave Takara flowers as a graduation present.﻿ Category:Characters